foafandomcom-20200214-history
Yulescia
Yulescia Von Durheim of the Viriel Level:: 425 Appearance Female with between a slinder and medium build, about 5'7'' in height and wearing flowing black robes with a black hood, decorated with jewels and other magically enchanted items'' Biography Not much is known about her past, though her existance is said to be close to the original beta of the world. She is from a village known as Viriel, born into the Durheim family, once a proud and famous alchemist and magic family. Not much more is known, as she crafts her own destiny now in the present. Voice N/A Personality Very shy and reclusive. Talks with a slight pause every few words. Very intuitive, but also very mysterious and quiet. Abilities Yulescia Fire Magic Adept - While not a complete master of the school of fire magic, she is easily capable of using it to her advantage, firing spells such as Fire Bolt, Flame Blast, and other medium level skills in the fire tree Boundary Field - a constucted field of magic created by using mp. They change the space around the area they consume and interact with it passively or actively. Many spells in this type of field are area of effect, or highly mp consuming There are many different schools of Boundary held magic, though Yulescia wields 3 of them, each with their own purpose. Boundary Field - York (3 circle lines in a circle) -The Circle symbol,York, has free rane of motion,(360 degree) and can be controlled using the mana of the user. Illuminati Chain is a skill that allows for the realization of mp into a pure chain of light that can pierce, constrict, and blundgeon with another force. ---- Illuminati Chain - Lines break away from the ground into 2 dimensional lines that attack the opponent. Boundary Field - Vorde (2 triangles, the inner one pointed downward) -Vorde, is a summoning control magic. It allows the user to summon a beast one normally would not be able to control. The beast is controlled by the user and can only fight following it's commands. It cannot act on its own. ---- Boundary Field - Dreade ( 1 square) -Dreade, is a true boundary field in that, it sets a boundary. Using a square (or rectangle) symbol, it can create a boundary, however, this boundary is not tied to the user, but tied to the area where drawn on the ground Purgatory of Flames - a wall of fire erupts around the targetted ground, quickly raising the temperature within. Can also be used as a shield, and as a preporation for Flame Coffin Yule Fire Magic Veteran - Not a master, she has incredible use of the fire magic tree, being able to create many powerful fire spells Pyrokinetic - She is able to control fire at a higher level than most users, having full control over it and controlling it with her mind and focusing it in her hands. She is also able to withstand the deadly heat from her own flame, causing no damage to her at all. Alchemy: Novice - Coming from a family of alchemists, she is able to used basic alchemic spells and transmutations. She is able to create a transmutation circle with fire in mid air, buffering all fire spells to a much higher degree Infernal Wave - She creates an alchemic seal in mid air with fire before transferring it into her right arm. If she connects it with the body of her opponent, it is transferred over. She then sends out a steady flow of mp, sending a concussive and firey blow into the enemy, capable of dissentigrating them. Felicia Illuminati Obscuro - A dark form of the illuminati chain that eats away at the existance of a living object and transfers it to an unknown space. Catalysm of Light, Illuminati Obscuro - The dreaded technique that turned Viriel into a ghost town, she sends out a mass of Illuminati Obscuro into the sky before blanketting the entire town in darkness. When the darkness clears, those covered in it, and that are unable to fight it off or get away, disappear forever. Synopsis For a long time since she could ever remember, Yulescia has been on a journey. The journey had taken her across all the continents, through all the countries and territories of the world. She had seen much, war, famine, natural disasters, but she remained steadfast. Her eyes were blank, and filled with only one objective. To find a mysterious object and return it to her master. However, that all changed when she encountered Kou and Saki on her journey. Feeling some kind of resonance with Saki which was magical, she followed them and was first exposed to their emotions of happiness, joy, and simply having a good time. This interested her, as she tried to tail them to the north however to no avail. With nothing left for her in the north, and all the other places she could think of being ruled out for the time being, she arrived in Main Town where she quickly met and befriended the young nature mage known as RaZE when encountering her at the cafe battle and assassination plot. Seeing as RaZE wanted to help her friends, and having met those friends, if not in person, something began to turn inside her. Moved by RaZE's selflessness she helped RaZE join into the battle. Later on Yulescia would accompany RaZE once more on a quest to defeat husks for their shells. Seeing her inexperience, Yulescia gave advice as well as assistance inbetween battles, with them quickly turning into the quest to RaZE's delight. This continued to cement their friendship, as they traveled together to Credo to research and find how to make RaZE grow as a mage. Meanwhile, one of her masters informants, Rat Man, would find Yulescia and threaten her with the life of her friend. Troubled by this she attempted to leave, believing that she would endanger RaZE, but RaZE told her to not worry about it. Later on she would find out that this would signify the beginning of the plot to get rid of RaZE, and return Yulescia to her work as a cold emotionless machine designed to search for the object forever. Several days passed, with Yulescia meeting with several people such as Yukiko, and hearing of the daily tasks that RaZE undertook by herself over tea at the Credo Cafe. Her feelings for RaZE were beginning to become more like a Onee-san quietly watching over her imoto. However this would shatter when RaZE was tailed by the Rat Man and quickly brought into a life or death battle. RaZE defeated the Rat Man, and returned to Yulescia injured. When asked about what had happened, she explained that the Rat Man had been defeated by her hands. With this news one would think that Yulescia should be proud of such an accomplishment, but it tore her insides apart. With this undoing, her master would certainly not leave RaZE alone, and she would be drawn into the troubles she had suffered for over many years. She explained to RaZE about her search for the Artifacts, saying she was such an object, and only a emotionless machine that worked for only one, her master, the Overmind. "My body, and my soul belong to him," she said, trying to kill her emotions even further, and to part from RaZE thinking if they were seperated that maybe she would have a better chance. RaZE ignored this, telling Yulescia that she was real, and not a machine. Finally, this last thing, though only said as little as a comfort, temporarily broke a chain within Yulescia's heart, and the young girl she once was cried out onto RaZE, crying to sleep like a child on their parent's shoulder. Carrying her off to bed, she laid asleep, unknowing of what endeavours they would go through next. After several more adventures, Yulescia and RaZE would enter the All World Tournament. There, they tagged team in a practice battle between Saki and another. As RaZE's fight came quickly to a close, Yulescia and Saki fought one another, neither going serious and trying to make the other concede. Moved by Saki's tenacity, she released her limits and fought using the true power of the Artifact, or Meitou, within her. Saki also strove, becoming even more powerful herself as they continued to fight neck and neck, tooth to tooth. Suffering defeat in the close match with Saki, she fell into a deep sleep for several days after because of Overheating her Mp reservoir/capaciters. After awaking, they would fight in the tournament, passing several rounds of actual combat. Meanwhile, one night Henrietta, a strange girl with immense power, spoke with Yulescia at the pier. They enjoyed chatter, and Yulescia told her of her past. However, as Henrietta spoke with Kiiro, a mercanery gunman, she finally realized that it was Yulescia they were after. They are contracted by an unknown villain to capture her dead, or alive. After returning to Main Town during a break from the tournament, Yulescia made Kiiro follow her out of the town, and they fought. RaZE, knowing something was wrong, followed, and they fought him together. However, Kiiro became overwhelmingly powerful after invoking his devil trigger, showing off the power of his demon blood. The battle was ended anticlimatically as Henrietta charged in, taking on both Kiiro and RaZE, ending the fight. After taking them back, they found out that they had.contracted by a mysterious man known as Mervoi Thamdine. This brought back a wave of memories that seemed to crush Yulescia, making her emotionally unstable. This stayed deep in her subconscious even after she returned to the tournament for Battle City. Splitting up from RaZE, she and Henrietta headed further into the city until they were attacked by an opposing team with Leone as a member. Yulescia had an intense fight with a man named Bent until the darkness in her subconscious became too great suppress. Yulescia became Felicia, the dark harbinger off doom deep inside her soul, and fought Bent. In an attempt to finish Bent off and take everyone else's life, she began to conjure the sorcery Catalysm of Light, Illuminati Obscuro, the same darkness that destroyed the ancient town of Viriel. Henrietta, seeing the turmoil in her soul, cried out, and broke her from her madness before she could finish it. Yulescia fell, unconscious and beaten. She would remain in a coma until the end of the tournament. As her eyes opened, something important had left her and was replaced by something else. A child far away from home, as if the milky way blocked her path to return to memories long past, long dead. Yulescia vanished without a trace, with the child taking her place.